


Housewife

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Based off “Housewife” by Jay Brannon





	Housewife

_ I want to be a housewife. What’s so wrong with that? _

“Laundry is the worst evil ever invented” Phil is pulling random socks out of the hamper, with seemingly no rhythm or reason. He doesn’t bother matching them up with a mate. It’s not like they’ll be worn together anyway. “It’s like the final boss in a chore tournament or something”

“Doctor Folded Clothes, master of doom and closet organization!” Dan attempts a deep voice as he mimics the villain of a 90s video game. 

Phil responds with an equally lame impression, using a pair of jeans as a weapon to swing around his head.

They’ve been on Skype for three hours now, talking and laughing and going about their daily routines being as together as they can be for now.

That’s going to change soon. Phil’s parents have gone for the month and they’ll be alone. They’ll be in each other’s space, each other’s routine for real, at least for a short period of time, in a couple weeks. 

But this is nice, domestic in a way Dan didn’t know he’d like. Watching Phil sort his clothes from hundreds of miles away while chatting about whatever pops in their head.

Phil pulls out a pair of brightly colored pants, and Dan doesn’t miss the slight pink tint to his cheeks, even through the screen. 

“I actually don't mind laundry to be honest” Dan moves the laptop so he can lay on his side on the bed. “It’s dishes that can fuck off”

Phil gives him one of those smiles...the one Dan can’t quite name. Or maybe he can, maybe he’s just too afraid to get his hopes up before they properly meet and he inevitably cocks it all up. 

“Well it’s settled then. I’ll trade you dishes and defeating this beast can be your job” He dumps the entire hamper on his bed for emphasis.

Dan’s feeling a little braver than usual, a bit more comfortable now that they’ve practically spent every waking moment together in some form today. From a good morning text, to tweeting until they could log in to Skype. 

“Guess you’ll have to move me in then. What else does this live in service entail, Phil? Is there a uniform involved?” 

He delights in how it seems to catch Phil off guard. How he lets out a nervous laugh like they haven’t said far more explicit things over hushed conversations in the safety of the night and the dark. 

“Umm no uniform, but I do expect three meals a day. What can you cook?”

“Cereal. Buttered crumpet if I’m feeling fancy”

If Phil’s grin is anything to go by, Dan has said exactly the right thing.

“Luckily, cereal is like my favorite thing. You’re hired”

It’s a joke. He knows this is all a joke, the laundry, the dishes, the cooking. It’s just one of their many meaningless conversations that has bears no actual weight. It’s just...he can’t get it out of his head. 

He can’t stop thinking about lazy mornings and boring household chores, about fighting over taking the bins out and doing the dishes after attempting to make a meal. He can’t stop thinking about pouring two bowls of cereal while watching a sleepy pajama clad Phil make them both coffee. 

All those things that he’s seen in American movies; the opposite of what he’s seen in his own house, but is determined to not replicate. A perfect little family who love each other and can make things like laundry fun. Phil can make anything fun.

Phil seems to have noticed him spacing, but doesn’t call him out on it. He must be used to it by now. Dan has a habit of getting lost in his head on a regular basis, and they talk enough for Phil not to take it personally. 

“Hey Phil”

It’s too soon to think like that, they haven’t even met yet. What if Phil doesn't want that? What if he just wants a fling that shows up, fucks, and then leave without the need to know what his favorite pancake topping is or if he prefers milk or cream in his coffee.

“Yeah?” 

What if he does want it just as bad? What if Phil wants the lazy mornings and the boring chores and the perfect domestic bliss Dan’s still not entirely convinced is just in fiction? 

“How do you take your coffee in the morning?”

_ I want to be a housewife. Can’t wait til he’s in my life, cause we haven’t met yet”_

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188025893086/housewife-g-759-summary-based-on-housewife-by)


End file.
